1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to instrument stands and seats, and more particularly to a combination instrument stand and seat that may be used as a stand for an instrument, and then converted into a seat for a user to sit on while playing the instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Instrument stands are know in the art, and a useful for holding an instrument when not being used. These stands not only store the instrument, they also serve to display the instrument, and to protect it somewhat from damage.
A seat is often positioned adjacent the stand so that the user can sit while playing the instrument. The disadvantage is that the seat takes up additional space in what might be an already crowded room.
The prior art teaches instrument stands. However, the prior art does not teach combination instrument stand and seat that includes the unique structures and features claimed herein. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.